Sisterly Talks
by YukiAndKyleKessler
Summary: Five Chapter One-Shot. Featuring Kysa Fudo, Kyria Fudo, Jessica Atlas Fudo, Marrisa Kessler, and slight Yuki Fudo. Written in Kysa' P.O.V. This is before A Place Burned. Inside it has the reason why A Place Burned is not being worked on at the moment. Enjoy these drabbles about Kysa before she had to go to Neo Domino to watch Sayer with Jason and Vachan and before she met Ren!
1. Chapter 1: I Tell Them What I Am Too Do

**Hey, well this is a new short story alright because I'm working on 5 chapters only for this one story and it will be because of the situation I am in. I have to work on a new story for now because of the fact that there is nothing I can do about there being no electricity in my house at the moment and I can't work on A Place Burned because of the fact that the next chapter is already started and I can't work on it at the moment. So, I will place a short 5 chapter one-shot for you guys :)**

**Sisterly Talks is dedicated to my 3 younger sisters and my friend FiringShootingStar and to a friend who has lost her father :'(**

**Sisterly Talks**

**Five Chapter One-Shot**

**Featuring Kysa Fudo, Kyria Fudo, Jessica Atlas Fudo, Marrisa Kessler, and slight Yuki Fudo**

**Written in Kysa' P.O.V**

**(This is before A Place Burned)**

* * *

**Chapter One: I Tell Them What I Am Too Do**

I ran up to my half sister and cousin. I saw Jessica' shiny blond hair shine in the sunlight and Marrisa' black and blue hair glitter in the shadow of the tree she leaned against.

My younger sister Kyria ran beside me, skipping every few moments.

I was happy but at the same time sad for what I have to say to them.

Jessica noticed me first and called out to us. Her silky voice almost mimicking the father that we share.

I ran up to them, Kyria following behind slightly. I hugged Jessica who hugged back. She was slightly taller than I was but not by much.

She released me and I went to hud Marrisa, who was smiling as Kyria pulled away from her.

"What took so long? Did my brother stop you?" Jessica asked. I shook my head.

"Father called me, I had no choice but to obey." I replied.

"It's good you did. Uncle Yusei would very much be upset if one of his daughters did disobey him." Marrisa pointed out.

I nodded my head. "But, who would disobey father? He just doesn't seem like the one who can be disobeyed."

"Easily, can't be disobeyed easily." A voice spoke up. Yuki came out of the shadows. She mimicked father perfectly (other than the fact that she is a girl). "Kysa, don't you have something to say?" She asked.

"Yeah, about that. I was asked by father to go with Jason and Vachan to Neo Domino to watch some guy named Sayer?"

Jessica gasped. I had no idea why though that she did.

"Kysa, I'm going to have to tell you to be careful if you come face to face with him." Yuki told me.

"Why? He doesn't seem scary."

"Why? Because this is Sayer. The leader of the Arcadia Movement! Kysa, didn't Aunt Akiza or father tell you about him at all?" Jessica asked me.

I thought about it. "Not that I can remember. Why? Does father have a history with this guy?"

"Duh! You see back when father and Aunt Akiza were slighly younger, Aunt Akiza was with the Arcadia Movement. That meant she was with Sayer." Marrisa said.

Yuki finished the story, "Long story short sister, we thought Sayer was dead but apparantly not. Sayer must have made a move or something to trigger father's attention to him. By any rate I should ask why you, Jason, and Vachan are going and not Kyle, Jake, and I."

She left and I was waiting for Jessica to say more. She didn't but she did look paler than usual.

"You see Kysa," Marissa began, "Sayer' a pedophile! You need to be on your guard for when you do see him. When you do you need to contact Jason or Vachan."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"And," Kyria began. "don't fall in love with anyone in Neo Domino!"

I blushed and that brought laughter to Jessica and Marrisa. Kyria smiled at me.

Kyria averted her azure eyes away from my magenta ones to look at the tree Marrisa stood under. "I wonder when the tree will bloom."

That made me laugh. Jessica added something under her breath I didn't quite catch. "Kyria, you do realize a tree can't bloom. It isn't like a flower, all it does is molt it's leaves and grows them back in the coming spring."

"Can you repeat that without the poetry inclined to it sister?" Kyria asked.

Jessica shook her head, "Innocent and cute. Yep, surely you'll find love in the last place any of us would think of!"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

Jessica moved her light azure violet eyes toward me, "I could sense something about Kyria falling in love with someone we wouldn't expect it. But at any rate, when do you have to leave?" She asked me.

"Soon," I answered plainly, "all too soon."

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter will be here sometime today so stay tuned :) And tell me my mistakes so I can fix them right away!_

_-Kyuki (YAKK)_


	2. Chapter 2: A Nightmare Unfolds Itself

**Sisterly Talks**

**Five Chapter One-Shot**

**Featuring Kysa Fudo, Kyria Fudo, Jessica Atlas Fudo, Marrisa Kessler, and slight Yuki Fudo**

**Written in Kysa' P.O.V**

**(This is before A Place Burned)**

**Dedicated to my 3 younger sisters, FiringShootingStar, and my friend who lost her father :'(**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Nightmare Unfolds Itself**

I was getting ready to fall asleep. I've been thinking about what my father wants me to do, what I have to go in order to do it and what my sisters and cousin said about who I am to watch.

I felt sleep cover me, though it didn't have time for me to obey it.

I heard a knock on my door. I lazily said to come in to whoever is outside.

Kyria walked in and closed the door behind her.

"S-sister, I-is it alright if I can sleep with you? I-I had a n-nightmare." She told me.

I lifted the covers and she snuggled to me like a kitten to it's mother.

"What was your nightmare about?" I asked her.

She shivered. "It was about me being kissed by someone. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was really tall and h-he was kissing me and I don't know why!"

I hugged her and she buried herself in my chest. I didn't know what to make of her nightmare.

Then I realized that Jessica said something earlier today. Something about her falling in love with someone who we wouldn't expect.

"H-he held a sense of divine power. I-I can't place it." She told me. "W-we were in Neo Domino for some odd reason." She added.

I should have looked shocked and confused. Instead I felt anger rise for some reason. I wanted to punch a wall. I wanted to find this guy and give him a piece of my mind.

I heard soft whipering from Kyria. I looked down at her to see I was clenching her harshly.

"Sorry," I said, "I grew angry somehow."

She nodded, "but the funny thing is I looked like I enjoyed it."

That brought me confusion. She went on about this guy in her dreams and I tried to piece everything together.

Neo Domino, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, divine power. I couldn't place everything right away, and even if I did she fell alseep.

Suddenly I became tired. I also had a familiar dream. I was in Neo Domino running away from a man. My mother was beside me, running. In the distance I saw a fire and we were running toward it. My mother screamed, "_YUSEI_." Tears were falling down her face.

The man laughed and said, "Now the Satellite will fall before me, and Akiza my dear, you will be my queen, along with your daughter." He reached for my mother's hand.

"In your own paradise, maybe Sayer, but you will regret ever crossing my family." My mother swatted his hand away. Instead he grabbed me. "_MOTHER!_" I screamed.

My mother tried to get the man named Sayer' hand off of me.

"You two will be mine, even if it means I have to kill every single living thing in this world."

He pulled on me and I cringed at the sudden pain. The fire ahead of us was dying down and the shape of my father was lying there, unmoving.

I felt tears run down my cheeks. _No, no no no no, it can't be true. My father can't be dead!_ Tears were streaming down my face in waterfalls.

My father wans't moving, the man named Sayer now has a hold of me and my mother and was laughing in a cruel way. I saw past my father's motionless body and there I saw the last thing I wanted to see: my whole family was burning and bleeding. All of them, unmoving and some have their eyes closed. _They're dead!_ Thunder boomed and lightning streaked the sky, illuminating the horrid scene.

I screamed!

* * *

I woke up, Yuki on top of me and Kyria in a corner. A storm was happening outside. Thunder boomed and the lightning that followed illuminated Yuki' face. I saw past her that Marissa and Jessica were standing there too.

Yuki looked at me sternly and knew exactly what my nightmare was about.

The three of them stayed with Kyria and me. She fell asleep in Marissa' arms while Jessica was soothing me as Yuki sang a familiar lullaby.

I fell asleep with no worries this time.

* * *

_A/N: Hopefully I didn't scare anyone while they were reading this chapter. So far this is like a starting story to A Place Burned. Everything from what you will read in this story will somehow affect A Place Burned. I'm dropping hints here people. Plus a new poll is up and I need your votes on it :) And expect this story to be done today! I'll update as soon as the next one if finished!_

_-Kyuki (YAKK)_


	3. Chapter 3: Working Past Last Night

**Sisterly Talks**

**Five Chapter One-Shot**

**Featuring Kysa Fudo, Kyria Fudo, Jessica Atlas Fudo, Marrisa Kessler, and slight Yuki Fudo**

**Written in Kysa' P.O.V**

**(This is before A Place Burned)**

**Dedicated to my 3 younger sisters, FiringShootingStar, and my friend who lost her father :'(**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Working Past Last Night**

Even though last night was now a blur, I remember the horrid scenes even more clearly than I remember. I couldn't stop thinking about it.

I asked Yuki what it meant and she placed it as a vision. I asked Jessica and she looked paler than usual. She told me that what my nightmare was about couldn't come true, that our father can't be killed easily.

That much was true. But I kept thinking about it. I forgot all about what I needed to do today and that I was absent-minded about my surroundings.

I tried my best to forget it but something kept me from doing so.

I met up with Marissa who was telling me about a brother that she and I both shared. Koga Fudo Kessler was the son of my father Yusei and her father Kalin.

Koga was pretty much stronger than I was and Marissa couldn't even land a hit on him during practice.

"He's just too fast. That must have came from Uncle Yusei." She said.

I nodded my head. "Everyone of us with father's blood is faster than the others." It was true. Anyone with Fudo blood was faster than the rest.

It so happens that the fastest female in the Satellite was Yuki (aside from my mother). She's quick witted as well as fast to start with. The only ones that can land a hit on her is my father, my mother, our aunts and uncles, and a few of our siblings. Koga was one of them. Yuki was married to Kyle who is the son of my Uncle Kalin.

Kyle just so happened to be the oldest of all the children with Kessler blood, Marissa was second.

She later changed the subject to my nightmare. It was the last thing I wanted to speak of.

I told her about it and about what others said. I even told her about Kyria' dream. She pursed her lips as she listened. When I was finished she spoke that what Kyria' dreamed about would eventually happen, but when she told me mine was impossible to happen I asked why.

"Do you remember what our fathers and uncles do every year?" She asked me.

I shook my head. I honestly forgot. She sighed and told me. "When they were young and growing they made a oath that gets swore on and remebered every year by our fathers and uncles. That oath is one of the many: though born on different days they will die at the same time, the same day, and the same reason. The reason why your nightmare wont come true is that Uncle Yusei is loyal to his word and to his brothers and family. Plus he wouldn't let Sayer get close to any of us."

As she spoke I remembered about it. I also felt relaxed for the first time since last night.

We talked and gossiped like any other day.

"I heard that Jessica is going back to Mexico." Marissa told me.

"Didn't she come back from Mexico a few months ago?" I asked her.

"Yeah but some duelist are attacking and dad saus she's going to have to go."

"Just her?"

"No, of course not. She's going with Kai and Robin." She told me in a matter-of-fact voice. "You know as good as anyone else that no one fights alone. That's why your going with Jason and Vachan to Neo Domino."

That's true. No one in the Satellite fights alone.

"When are they leaving?" I asked.

"Soon," Marissa replied, "oh so soon."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this chapter was short, but I just needed to get this story done BY today. Anyway I need you guys to tell me my mistaks and to tell me if I should write a short One-Shot about something I have planned :) Next chapter will be the forth and then the last chapter will have her ready for Neo Domino._

_-Kyuki (YAKK)_


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbyes and Hello Neo Domino

**Sisterly Talks**

**Five Chapter One-Shot**

**Featuring Kysa Fudo, Kyria Fudo, Jessica Atlas Fudo, Marrisa Kessler, and slight Yuki Fudo**

**Written in Kysa' P.O.V**

**(This is before A Place Burned)**

**Dedicated to my 3 younger sisters, FiringShootingStar, and my friend who lost her father :'(**

* * *

**Chapter Four: I Say Goodbye To Jessica And The Satellite and Hello To Neo Domino**

I saw as Kai' dragon was summoned out of its card to take him, Robin, and Jessica to Mexico to fight help whatever or whoever they needed to help.

I hugged Robin who hugged me back. He was the oldest of the children with Unlce Crow' blood. He smiled at me. "Good luck with Jason and Vachan. And don't worry about meeting Sayer over there, if you need any help you got those two and the rest of our family on standby." He told me.

My smile grew on my face. "Noted. And good luck in Mexico, don't eat too many nachos." I reminded him.

"Noted." With that he got on Kai' dragon.

I went over to Kai who was getting goodbye's from Uncle Kalin and the father we share. As I came closer to them I noticed that Kai was talking about something related to my dream.

My father noticed me and greeted me. "Kysa, you're just in time to see Kai once he leaves."

Kai glanced toward me and smiled. He was the younger twin brother to Koga. He was personality wise like Uncle Kalin.

I hugged him and he hugged back with more force than I thought. "Sorry," he said as he released me, "I can't control my strength as easily as my brother." He smiled as I showed my own.

Jessica came towards me with her arms out for me to run into. I did so like a little kid and she hugged me tightly.

"I can't believe you have to go back. You just got rid of your tan from the last visit." I told her.

She laughed. "Yeah, so true. And Kysa, if you need anything, anything at all during your time over at Neo Domino you can call me up, alright." I smiled as she said that.

"You have my word."

She hugged me again and walked over to Kai' dragon. She got on and Kai followed suit. Kai raised his hand and it told his dragon to take flight. As it did so, the wind picked up and and the family members present yelled goodbye and good luck. As the three of them left my father came to me as the wind died down.

"I miss her already." I said aloud.

He chuckled, "well you'll see her again someday. Oh and Kysa, you'll be leaving shortly too." He said.

I almost said "what" or "why" when I remembered I had to go to Neo Domino to watch Sayer. My nightmare returned to me. I shivered and looked at my father. His azure eyes looked into mine. I did the one thing I only knew how to do. I nodded my head in understanding and left to find Jason and Vachan.

I found them almost too easily. Jason was indeed handsome and looked like Uncle Jack. He was the older twin brother to Jessica but because Jessica was a girl she had my father's last name at the end while Jason has their other father's name and my Uncle Jack' last name: Atlas.

Vachan was my father' alone. I never understood how that happened since he has no mother but I never bothered to ask at the moment. He had pitch black hair and yellow highlights shaped in lightning bolts.

They were talking until I came up. They smiled at me and Jason spoke up, "ready to go?"

I nodded and Vachan told me where to find this hideout that I was to stay in. "It has many enterances but one is about 20 yards from the closest hospital toward the Satellite and it's near the coastal line that has a perfect view of the Satellite. That's where we will meet up and exchange information and where we will be dropped off at by Jason' dragon. You'll find me walking the streets and Jason will be disguised as something but you'll know who he is. Also there's this friend of father's that are the one of the many who we'll meet over there. His name' Austin alright?"

I nodded my head. I was to go to York Tunnel, which the entrance he gave me has the 30 yard drop and a toxic stream with a alligator below and a colony of Ghost Bats. Vachan told me the alligator won't hurt me because of my scent and told me to walk across it to get by the toxic stream.

Jason told me the history of it. I noted it, thinking I may have to explain it someday to someone.

After telling me everything I have to do, we got on Jason' dragon. The family members present told us goodbye and wished us good luck.

My father called out suddenly, "in five years, 3 weeks from today you guys need to return. Our annual gathering will take place then and when you see Austin tell him that for me, alright!"

Vahcan yelled back that it was done and with that we left.

* * *

_A/N: About one chapter to go and this 5 chapter One-Shot will be done :) Thanks to those who read and reviewed it during the time I was working on it XD and I must say I hope it didn't disappoint anyone! Tell me my mistakes and I'll fix them as soon as possible!_

_-Kyuki (YAKK)_


	5. Chapter 5: My New Life In Neo Domino

**Sisterly Talks**

**Five Chapter One-Shot**

**Featuring Kysa Fudo, Kyria Fudo, Jessica Atlas Fudo, Marrisa Kessler, and slight Yuki Fudo**

**Written in Kysa' P.O.V**

**(This is before A Place Burned)**

**Dedicated to my 3 younger sisters, FiringShootingStar, and my friend who lost her father :'(**

* * *

**Chapter Five: My New Life In Neo Domino**

It's been three weeks now and I'm going to a school in Neo Domino. In 5 years from now I was to return with Jason, Vachan, and a friend of my father's, Austin.

I lived in York Tunnel and from where it stood, I have perfect security. I love the Ghsot Bat colony and I named the alligator Gladiator.

I went by Kysa Izayoi to lower attraction to me and to lure Sayer out. I decided to act as bait and lead him out or at least get his attention.

I went to the same school as two kids that are rumored to have ties with Sayer: Jane London, a red head and violet eyed tempered man, and Ren He' Shay, who has light brown hair and holds my interest for some odd reason. I have all my classes with him and I am partnered up with him for everything we do and we both share some classes with Jane.

Sometimes I met up with Jason on the street, each time he looked different. I met Vachan and usually he came to rescue me during duels I got into or was beginning to start.

I also thought about following my mother's footsteps to the point Sayer comes out all of the way. Jason and Vachan told me the rest of the story and I grew to hate Sayer along with the rest of my family. I wore a mask like my mother's and use my psychic abilities to draw attention. Sooner or later because of my deck and the way I fight I became known as the Mechanic Rose.

Vachan was always on the street and always found out something about Sayer. We come to the place we were dropped off in Neo Domino by Jason' dragon and we exchanged information. Jason then had to go back to the Satellite and he came back with news that consisted of us not attacking Sayer and wait for him to make a move.

I went by as Kysa Izayoi and as the Mechanic Rose. I went to every school Jane and Ren went to, leading up to the graduating year for us in high school.

One day I saw two men that worked for Sayer come by and grabbed Jane and Ren. They told the two of them that Sayer requested them.

I knew that I had to draw attention. I went to a rural area in Neo Domino that came to be known as The Ditch. I placed my mask on and dueled for sometime. I noticed a hidden camera but I paid it no mind. If this was being broadcasted there was a sure way Sayer would see it.

When I was sure I did enough damage I left the area. I just didn't know that what would happen next...

* * *

_A/N: Now you guys have to read the second chapter of A Place Burned to know what happens :D And if you read the first than you are reading something that will come later on in the story but written differently. Now this is the end of this chapter and tell me please what the title should actually be called, to tell the truth I was going to do something entirely different then this that had Kysa and her sisters and female cousins just talking to each other. As you can see that it did not go as planned. Anyway tell me my mistakes, vote for my poll please :) and suggest a better title to this story XD Thanks to all those who read and reviewed and you can expect me to work on A Place Burned or another short One-Shot as soon as I can!_

_-Kyuki (YAKK)_

_*Second story writtened but first one completed!_


End file.
